


When All Is Quiet

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on a sleeping couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Night Vale fic is hard.

The Faceless Old Woman Who (not so) Secretly Lives In Their Home is happy for them.

As happy as it is possible for her to be, having no face with which to smile and no reflection in which to observe her pleasure.

It might be more accurate to say that she believes she is happy for them (belief is important in Night Vale) and had she someone she spoke to on these matters, she would also say it (words are important everywhere).

 The Faceless Old Woman Who (not so) Secretly Lives In Their Home is happy for them in the way a mother is happy when her children are well settled, though without the resentful tinge of abandonment (they cannot abandon her. She will always be with them).

She is happy for them in the way a reader is, seeing favourite characters getting their happy ever after. Though she knows that they will not be happy forever. This book has sequels called “Tomorrow” and “Life” and they do not have endings yet. 

She is happy for them, for now.  As they are now, tenderly exploring this fragile new stage in the ongoing metamorphosis of their relationship.  

She watches them as some observe planets. They orbit each other in no predictable pattern, sometimes coming close before veering off on their own course again, and sometimes they collide.  

She is happy for Cecil, who she has seen grow from a small child, a flicker in the corner of his eye. She does not feel this way for all the children she has watched grow. 

Cecil is in some ways a kindred spirit, though his burden is not that nothing can harm him.  But nothing is harming him now and for those who experience time, that is all that matters. 

He has Carlos and they have a home and they are happy.  She is happy, for The Voice of Night Vale and The Scientist and their soap bubble love.  She believes she is happy.

She tells them as they lie sleeping that night and ties the hands clasped together on the pillow with long silver-grey strands of hair.


End file.
